Yearning For Recognition
by guren666
Summary: Bilbo didn t think that one day he would recklessly leave his house, where he lived peacefully. That was until Gandalf paid him a visit with thirteen dwarves. And one of them certainly caught his attention. It was the leader of their small group, Thorin. Bilbo longed for one thing only - recognition by Thorin, no matter what. BilboxThorin
1. Chapter 1

Yearning For Recognition

Bilbo didn´t think that one day he would recklessly leave his house, where he lived peacefully. That was until Gandalf paid him a visit with thirteen dwarves. And one of them certainly caught his attention. It was the leader of their small group, Thorin. But the man didn´t like him. Not one bit. He was against Bilbo joining his group.

At first, Thorin´s cocky behaviour got on Bilbo´s nerves a lot. Others have accepted him, but Thorin didn´t. And that was the only thing Bilbo longed for since he joined them - he wanted Thorin´s recognition, no matter what.

His life was dull and boring, even he admitted it. His resolve has changed a lot as they encountered more dangers, the first major danger began when they faced the three trolls. They all got caught, because of him.

Not a good start. Not when he wanted Thorin´s acknowledgement. He somehow managed to keep the trolls busy, while Gandalf returned and saved them from a very ugly death. As Bilbo thought, Thorin blamed him for it. Gandalf stood by his side and said that Bilbo at least kept them talking and distracted, while he and other dwarves didn´t think of it.

At least someone was on his side from the start. A lot of things happened along the way and Thorin still hated his guts. That day, at the mountain was the last straw for Bilbo. He was doing his best and Thorin won´t even look his way.

The raining got worse as they carefully walked on the mountain path. Dwarves and Bilbo were tired from a long walk, so when the mountain started shaking and moved, Bilbo thought he must be hallucinating.

"Oh, no! Watch out! Thunder giants! Legends are true!" Bilbo´s heart skipped at least two beats when he saw the bizzare scene ahead of them. A stone giant threw a rock in their direction and then the path separated. He, Kili and other dwarves were trapped. It wasn´t a mountain, it was another stone giant and they were fighting for some reason. "Hide!" Someone yelled in his ear, probably Bofur. Bilbo did his best to hide, but it was very slippery and another rock came flying right at them.

Bilbo thought that this was the end. He closed his eyes as it came closer. He waited for pain, but it didn´t come. It missed them. The giant stopped moving suddenly and Bilbo slipped and in the last second, he held on the edge. Thorin came running. "No, Kili!"

Bofur was the first to notice that Bilbo was missing. "Where´s Bilbo?!" They looked around and Bofur saw him barely hanging on. He and Bifur extended their hands, but Bilbo was losing his grip. He fell a little and quickly grabbed on again. Thorin took the matter into his own hands as he climbed down a little and pulled Bilbo up.

Dvalin then pulled him up. "Whew. We almost lost him." Bifur said, relieved. Thorin turned to face Bilbo. Thorin´s face was nowhere near friendly. "He is lost since he left his comfortable home. He shouldn´t have come with us. He has no place among us." He turned back, and Bilbo´s hope collapsed on the bottom. Thorin hates me, Bilbo thought. But why did he save me? He should have let me fall...

This and all other thoughts spiralled in his confused mind. "Dvalin, let´s go." Thorin walked away from him, Dvalin glanced at him and then followed Thorin.

The storm stopped, but a new one was raging on in his small body. He wanted to ask Thorin why the heck did he save him, but he was afraid of his answer. What did he expect? He´s the prince of a kingdom. Once he regains it, Bilbo will never see him again.

Thorin and Dvalin, who were leading the way found a cave. "Caves are dangerous around here. Let´s check them out first." All dwarves and Thorin took a look around it. " Everything is fine." Thorin nodded. " Good. We catch a nap here and then we move on." Gloin wanted to make a fire, but Thorin didn´t approve. "No fire. We don´t know if some orcs aren´t nearby. We sure don´t want to be stabbed in sleep. Bofur, you´ve got the first night guard."

Bilbo and other dwarves made themselves as comfortable as possible. Bilbo tried to sleep, but he couldn´t. His eyes were stuck on the back of Thorin, who was sleeping.

Why is he with them? He doesn´t belong with them... How could he be so stupid and believe that he had a place among them? He wasn´t a warrior, he wasn´t a thief, he was just a simple hobbit.

Bilbo made up his mind and looked around. Everyone was sleeping. He packed up his belongings and walked carefully across the sleeping dwarves, praying that he wouldn´t tread on their feet. He approached the exit and there, Bofur was keeping guard. Bilbo forgot about him. He will try to stop him.

He walked past him. "Where are you going in the middle of the night?" Bilbo turned to face him. " Back to elves." Bofur touched his shoulders. "You can´t leave now. You are a part of our group." Bilbo shook him off. "That´s the problem. I am not a part of the spoke the truth that I don´t belong here.I don´t know what made me come all the way with you. "

Bofur gazed at him as if he knew what Bilbo was thinking about. "You are homesick, aren´t you? I understand that." Bilbo formed a weak smile. This was the least he thought about. He missed his home, that´s true, but he wanted... it doesn´t matter anymore. "No, you don´t undestand. None of you do. You are dwarves, you are accustomed to living this kind of life. Everyday traveling further, you don´t stay anywhere, you don´t belong anywhere."

Bofur´s expression changed and Bilbo felt a wave of guilt washing over him. "I´m sorry, I didn´t... " He looked away. Bofur gazed at the hobbit before him. "No, you are right." Bofur looked back, at the sleeping dwarves. "We don´t belong anywhere." Bilbo didn´t know what to say.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world. Really." Bofur smiled at him and put his arm on his shoulder. Bilbo smiled at him and he was about to leave, when Bofur asked him. "What is that?"

Bilbo looked at his small sword, which was shining with blue light. Bilbo took it out and Gandalf´s words played in his mind. _The sword shines bright blue when orcs are nearby. _

The cave started shaking and the ground was split in half. Thorin instantly woke up. "Wake up. WAKE UP!" Other dwarves, half asleep got on their feet or were getting up, when the ground cracked and all of them, including Bilbo fell down a big tunnel.

It was slippery and they fell all the way down, Bilbo was very afraid. The tunnel was long and it seemed it had no end. Then, finally, he landed as the last one on Bombur´s stomach. (Talk about soft landing.)

Immediatelly following, hell broke loose as orcs came running and poor dwarves and Bilbo were captured by them. Bilbo tried his best to get at least one of his hands free and he managed to get away from his attacker. Bilbo ducked while Thorin and others were getting captured. They were outnumbered. Dori saw him for a split second, but then he and others got dragged away. Bilbo watched helplessly as his companions got captured.

He pulled out his sword, which was still shining and ran towards them. He might be scared, but he won´t leave them behind. He was catched by suprise, when an orc appeared and threw himself in his way. Bilbo reacted on reflexes and defended himself the best he could. Bilbo stumbled and the orc climbed on his back, trying to choke him. Bilbo shook him off, but he fell down, he let go of his sword, trying to grab on something, anything, but it was futile. He fell down into the depths, screaming his lungs out.

He fell and fell and fell and fell... Bilbo thought he fell right into the bowels of Hell. Bilbo´s fall ended when he fell on some sort of mushrooms, which slowed down his fall and probably saved him. After all that he went through, he felt awfully tired and his eyelids closed on their own.

He was saved for now, but who knew what dangers were ahead of him?


	2. Riddles in the Dark

When Bilbo opened his eyes, he didn´t know where he landed or how far or deep. He was lucky, because some mushrooms slowed down his fall and probably saved his life. Bilbo was dazed and his head spun.

Where the hell is he?

Then he saw the same orc that tried to kill him on the ground next to him. Bilbo was paralyzed with fear as some sly, small creature made its way towards the orc. Creature made some sounds that send chills down his spine. "Oh yess. Yess. Yeeess." It started to pull orc away, but he struggled and the creature didn´t like it. They fought and that creature apparently won.

Something shiny fell on the stony ground, but the creature didn´t pay any attention to it. "Bad, bad orcs. All bony, my preciouss. Better than nothing. "

Bilbo made sure that the creature left with its prey and quickly stood up from his soft landing spot, looking around. He took his sword, which shone blue and used it as a light source and searched for the shiny object that was dropped by that creature.

He found it lying on the ground. Bilbo picked up a golden ring and examined it. A voice from deeper inside came echoying to him. "Too much bones, my precious, not much meat... His skin... take it off. Start nicely from the head..."

Bilbo had heard enough. If he doesn´t want to end up dead, he must be alert. He put the ring inside a pocket. Bilbo slowly made his way through the cave, his sword shining bright blue.

The creature was singing some bizzare song and Bilbo didn´t like it all. He made his way inside a small underground lake of some sort. Bilbo his behind a rock and looked on the scene in front of him. That creature was toying with orc. Bilbo glanced at his sword and at the same time, it stopped shining. Bilbo realized that the orc was dead. Bilbo anticipated that the creature was nearby and knew that he was watching. Call it an instinct or a sixth sense, whatever. He looked above and saw that creature, hovering above him with his big eyes. Bilbo felt fear before, but this kind of fear wasn´t good.

It jumped down and landed in front of a very startled Bilbo. "Fortune is with us, my preciouss." Bilbo stared at him. "Something that is to my taste." Bilbo pressed his sword to the creature´s neck. It made sick sounds again. Bilbo was disgusted.

"Back away." He stood up, sword was only thing that could save him. "Do not take a single step towards me. I warn you. Don´t get near me!" The creature backed away, its gaze avoided Bilbo. "It has an elf sword, but it´s not an elf..." Bilbo followed it, with his sword raised. " It´s not an elf. What is it, my precious?" The creature looked at him with a hateful expression. "What is it?"

" I am Mr. Bilbo Baggins." The creature stared at him, tilting its head. "Baggins? What is it, Baggins, my precious?"

Bilbo gritted the handle of his sword. "I am a hobbit and I am from Shire."

"We like orcs and fish, but we didn´t taste a hobbit before." It stepped closer to Bilbo. "Is it soft, tasty?"

Bilbo swung with his sword around. "Stay where you are or I will stab you! If I´ll have to!"

The creature screamed. "Noo!" Bilbo swung his sword again. "I do not want any problems, do you undestand? Just... show me the way outside and I will gladly leave."

"It is lost?"

"Yes, yes and I want to get un-lost as soon as possible."

"We know how. Dangerous paths, paths in dark..."

The creature screamed. "QUUIEET!"

Bilbo stared at him. " I didn´t say anything."

"We didn´t talk with YOU."

Now Bilbo knew that this creature was dangerous and lost its frigging mind. It engaged in a conversation with iself.

"I do not know at what you are playing at here."

Creature jumped in front of him and looked happy. "A play? We love games, right, my precious? Does it like games?"

Bilbo carefully chose his steps, his sword aimed at the creature.

"Does it? Does it like riddles?" Bilbo thought about it. Maybe he could win

"Maybe."

It began saying a riddle_ :_

_What has roots as nobody sees,  
Is taller than trees,  
Up, up it goes,  
And yet never grows?_

This was and easy one. Because he was currently trapped in a one.

" It´s a mountain." The creature rejoiced. "Yes, yes. How about another one? You ask me now."

Then the other side of it took over. "No, no more riddles. End it with him. End it right now!" It was enraged, but Bilbo stopped him. "No, no, I want to play. Really. I would like to play. I see that you are good at it." Creature´s face lit up. " So, so why don´t we play riddles. Just you and me."

It crawled to Bilbo. "Yes, only you and me."

" Yes. Yes. And if I win, you will show me the way out. Agreed?"

"Yees. And if it loses, what then? Well, if it loses, my precious, we will eat it. If Baggins loses, then we will eat it whole."

Bilbo knew this creature was the only one who could show him the way out. He had nothing to think about. " Fair enough." He put the sword back inside.

"Baggins begins." Bilbo glanced at him. He had no time to prepare! He remembered an old riddle his mother once told him.

"_ Thirty white horses on a red hill,_  
_First they champ,_  
_Then they stamp,_  
_Then they stand still._

The creature thought it over and over. It looked like Bilbo won in the first round, but then it said, almost not believing his answer. "Teeth? Teeth! Haha! Yes, my dear, but we only have got nine." It opened its mouth to reveal what it just said. "Now our turn."

"_ Voiceless it cries,  
Wingless flutters,  
toothless bites,  
Mouthless mutters._

"Wait for a while." Bilbo walked away a little. He needed more space to think about it. "Oh, we know, we know!" The creature engaged is self talk again, irritating Bilbo a bit. "Quiet!"

Bilbo stared at the water. Then the answer came to his mind. "Wind. It´s wind of course." The creature didn´t look happy that he guessed the right answer.

It crawled to Bilbo and had dangerous intentions. "Very smart. Very smart hobbitses." Bilbo pulled out his sword again, pointing at it while giving him another riddle to solve.

_A box without hinges, key, or lid,  
yet golden treasure inside is hid._

"I have.. it..."

"Well?" Creature crawled away from Bilbo, mumbling under its nose. "Do you give up?"

"Give us a chance, my dear! Give us a chance!"

It rumbled on and then... "EGG! An egg! Grandma taught us how to suck it out, oh yes... hehaha..."

Bilbo was distracted with flying bats and when he searched for that creature, it wasn´t there.

" And now we have one for you."

"_ This thing all things devours:_  
_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_  
_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_  
_Grinds hard stones to meal;_  
_Slays king, ruins town,_  
_And beats high mountain down._

"Now, you can guess."

Bilbo searched for him. " Give me a while, please. I didn´t make haste on you."

Bilbo thought it over. "Birds, trees, animals, animals... I don´t know this one."

"It is tasteful..." It touched Bilbo and he withdrew from it, poiting at it again. "I am thinking. I am thinking."

"Well...Baggins is in a bag. Time is up."

"Time...Time. The answer is time!"

The creature wasn´t happy that Bilbo guessed another riddle right.

"It wasn´t so hard..."

"The last question. Last chance." It secretly grasped a small rock. "Ask. Right now!"

"Yes, alright."

Bilbo turned his back on the creature. His hand trailed down to his pocket." What have I got in my pocket?" He asked this as a rhetorical question and more or less to himself, but that creature thought that it was a riddle and it really made it angry. "That is not fair. That is not fair! That is against the rules!" It threw the rock, luckily, it missed Bilbo.

"I want another riddle."

Bilbo pointed at him. This was the chance he was waiting for. "NO, no. You wanted that I ask a question and I asked. And my question is: What have I got in my pocket?"

The creature groaned. "You have to give us three chances to guess, my precious. Three times." He raised three fingers up.

"So three times? Okay, let´s begin."

"Hand!" Luckily, Bilbo took it out before he said it. "Wrong. Ask again."

It groaned as it went over its "inventory of items."

" A knife! Shut up!" It had another internal fight.

"Wrong again. So for the last time..."

"A rope! - Or nothing!"

"These were two guesses and both were wrong." The creature fell down as if it was crying.

"I won and you promised me that you would show me the way out."

"We promised that, my precious? But what does it have in the pocket?"

"That is none of your concern. You are lost."

The creature was grinning at him as it approached Bilbo and he was moving backwards. "Lost? Lost?" Then it had a worried expression and searched itself. "Where? Where do I have him? Noo!"

Creature began searching in the bones of its previous prey "Where iss it? Where iss it?" Bilbo heard him crying. "Losst it is, my precious, lost, lost! Curse us and crush us, my precious is lost!"

Bilbo his the small ring behind. "What did you lose?"

"You can´t ask us! It´s none of your business!"

Bilbo watched on as the creature looked in the water. It slowly turned to face him. "He stole it. He stole it!"

It threw a rock at Bilbo and he blocked it with his sword and ran away from that small, yet dangerous creature. It followed him and Bilbo soon was on dead end. He ran back and saw the small figure that was after him. There, Bilbo saw a small, cramped space between two stone walls. He tried to get through , but he had trouble with moving further.

"Ours. It is ours!" Bilbo had to get away! He tried one single strong push through and his buttons went flying all over. He valued his life more than a few buttons, thank you.

He fell right on his back and the mysterious ring was in the air. Bilbo watched it fall slowly, as if in slow motion. His hand reacted on its own as he reached out and the ring fell perfectly on his finger. In that second, that creature catched up to him and looked around.

"A thief! Baggins!" It ran towards an opening in the stone wall and Bilbo followed him. Maybe it thought that Bilbo already ran ahead to the exit. If he follows the creature, he might find a way out of this miserable mountain.

" My precious...come back to us!" It stared right at Bilbo who approached with caution. Whatever it saw, it hid quickly. Bilbo stopped in this tracks.

"Quickly, faster!" That voice. Bilbo knew that voice...

Gandalf and the dwarves ran away. No, do not leave me here, alone!

Creature turned its back on Bilbo, not knowing that he was there. Bilbo raised up his sword. It wanted to kill him, right?

Bilbo swung his sword and then it turned back. Its expression was so sad, heartbroken and alone... Bilbo felt pity for him. He turned his sword away and gulped. Killing this creature won´t help him.

He made a few steps back, gathered his courage and jumped over it, kicking it in the face and buying some time for himself. Bilbo ran and ran, not looking back to check if it followed him. His goal was in sight.

A shiny exit. He reached it and breathed fresh air. It felt fantastic as he ran down the hill. He wanted to catch up with Thorin and company. The sooner the better.

He was only hoping that they didn´t get too far...

I hope that it was to your liking and yes, it IS gonna be movie –verse, but I used a mix of book and movie in this chapter. Why? Because I could, of course.

Next one is going to be the famous scene with Bilbo coming back to Thorin and company, running and climbing trees and then the moment all shippers have been waiting for. YEP. You know what I mean.


	3. Out of the frying pan into the fire

My nostrils were taking in fresh, very cold air and my lungs didn´t make it easier. I was tired and battered up, but I knew that Thorin and company must be nearby. They were as battered up and tired as I was.

Soon I heard angered voices. I didn´t know if it was them or orcs, so I kept the ring on. I really didn´t need anymore unnecessary encounters. So I slowed down and stopped to listen in behind a big tree.

" Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

"Curse the Halfling. Now he is lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori."

"Do not blame me!"

"When did you last see him?"

"I think I saw him slip away when they first caught us."

I approached them more. It was them. And if I undestood right, they were talking about me. But I still kept the ring on.

"Tell me what exactly happened! Tell me!" Gandalf was very angry. So he did care about me. At least someone.

Thorin had a look matching Gandalf´s on his face. "I will tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it!"

I looked away, shaken up. So this was what Thorin thought about me? I am by no means a warrior, but I would never abandon them. I would never abandon **him. **I leaned against the tree, closing my eyes.

"He has thought about nothing but his soft bed and warm heart since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

That tone in which Thorin said it...

I braced myself as I slowly took the ring off and appeared before them.

"No he isn´t." Everyone from the company was relieved to see me except Thorin. "Bilbo Baggins! I was never so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf was very, very relieved to see me. Balin smiled at me as I patted him on the shoulder. Kili and Fili were giving me warm smiles. "Bilbo! We have given you up!" Fili said. "How did you get past the goblins?" Kili asked me.

Well... I cannot quite answer this. Not now. I am still shocked at how I escaped from that underground lake and from that creature.

"How indeed?" Dwalin asked me, staring at me and Thorin was puzzled.

I slid my ring inside a pocket.

"Oh, what does it matter? He is back."

Thorin gave me his look. "It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Now it was my turn to give Thorin a look of mine. He really doesn´t understand? Why did I come back? Isn´t it obvious?

"I know you doubt me. An - and I know you always have. And you are right. I really often think about the Bag End. I miss my books, my armchair, my garden. See that is where I belong. That is home. That is why I came back. Because you don´t have one. Home. It was taken from you. But I will help you to take it back if I can.

Thorin gazed down for a moment and then looked in my eyes as if he was searching for something. I couldn´t bear his gaze so I turned away and focused on the rest of company.

However, our reunion was ruined by howls of beasts. I looked back and so did everyone.

"Now that´s what I call..." Thorin began.

" Out of the frying pan into the fire. Run. Ruun!" Gandalf yelled out and everyone began to run. I was tired from all the running, but rather run than end up dead. I had no other choice, but to join them in our escape. The howls were getting stronger and louder as we ran. I run for my life, jumping and then, one of those confounded beasts caught up with me.

I stopped moving as it jumped at me. I quickly took out my little sword and the beast was dead as it backed me against a tree. I let go of my sword, staring at the beast, which was dead now. This was the first time I killed a living being. I felt fear. But my will to survive won over it.

"Quickly! Climb on the trees! Everyone! You too, Bilbo!" Gandalf ordered. I regained my composure (a little) and tried to take out my now trusty sword from the head of the corpse. I pulled and pulled until it finally came out. "They are here!" Thorin screamed out. I looked around and saw that nobody was on the ground. Damned dwarfs! I am by no means a tree climber! How am I supposed to climb up without assistence?

Beasts were closing in and I really didn´t want to end up as warg food. I somehow managed to jump up and climb up a tree. Now I realised how they set us up. This was a trap.

A pale orc on a white warg appeared on the scene. I saw how Thorin tensed up when he saw him. "Azog."

Orc said something I didn´t understand. My eyes were fixated on Thorin who looked at the pale orc with disbelief." This is not possible."

Pale orc gave out an order to other wargs and they started to jump up to the trees. If I was alone, I would probably pass out. This is too much fear for a hobbit in one day. My Took side surfaced up. Now is not the time for this, Bilbo Baggins! You have to do something, anything!

The tree on which I was on with other members of company was falling down. "Jump over to another tree! Hurry!" I didn´t have to be told twice. My hands slipped and I almost fell down. I mentally cursed the day I joined this journey as I tightened my grip on the branch.

I couldn´t rejoice for long, because the current tree on which now was a bigger part of company was falling down as well. I leapt throught the air, grabbing a branch on the third tree. Now, the whole company was on one single tree. It couldn´t possibly hold us. Not for long, that is. As if Gandalf was reading my mind, he set ablaze a cone and threw it down on the bloodthirsty wargs. He reached for another one, set it ablaze and I acted quickly. I reached for a cone as did Kili, who was right next to me. Gandalf threw us a flaming cone. We lit our own cones with it and threw them down on the wargs. Gandalf soon handed everyone flaming cones and down there it looked like hell broke loose.

We were winning!

And then it happened. The tree started to crumble. It leaned down and those who were unfortunate enough to be on the top (like me) climbed down a few branches. (those who could)

I clinged to a branch which was very close to Thorin. He didn´t pay me attention. His attention was elsewhere. He was glaring down the pale orc.

Thorin stood up, slowly, holding his sword firmly in his hand. It felt as if everything froze up in that very moment. The eyes of the most company members were settled on Thorin who made his way down the branch, holding his sword and his prideful stature like a god of war. He started to run forward, picking up speed. He swung up his sword only to be hit and struck down.

Thorin stood up, using the oaken shield to stand up. He faced the palce orc and then a huge mace hit him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Balin cried out. I gulped down as I watched the frightening scene before me. I cannot let this happen. I cannot let him die. I cannot let Thorin die. I stood up and observed the situation once more. The huge white warg bit him. Thorin gave out a pained groan.

"THORIN, noo!" Dwalin tried to stand up and his branch broke in half.

Thorin still had fight in him as he slashed out at the warg and it let go of him, sending him flying.

I had enough of watching. I began to ran to his aid, not caring for my own safety. A smaller orc was stopped before he could kill Thorin when I rammed into him. I landed on him and stabbed him with my sword repeatedly. Then I turned my attention to the pale orc, who looked at me with interest. He send out his minions. I slashed through the air in an attempt to drive them away. A futile attempt, might I say. I was desperate when Kili, Fili and others got involved in the battle. Another orc wanted to attack me. My sword met his and then the pale orc and his white warg pushed me down.

The pale orc was set on killing me, I saw it in his expression. He got closer to me and I crawled back. I was hoping for a miracle to happen.

It seemed like my prayers were answered. Giant eagles came out of nowhere, grabbed wargs and tossed them down to the their certain death. Orcs and wargs were desoriented.

I watched as one eagle took Thorin away. Then another one came flying to me. "N-no." I couldn´t protest, because it picked me up, threw me in the air and then I landed on its back. I held on and didn´t dare to look down. I was very afraid of heights. So instead I looked forward, to the eagle which carried Thorin.

I completely forgot about others until they joined me on eagles´ backs. It seemed like today wasn´t the day we end up as warg food.

We have soon reached a monumental rock. The eagle carrying Thorin started to descend and it landed on the rock. Gandalf was the next to join him. He kneeled down in front of him. That is all I saw before I landed, too. I came closer, but then I stopped. Gandalf said something ( magic mumbo jumbo, I guess) and Thorin slowly opened his eyes.

"What about the Halfling?" Thorin asked quietly.

"He is alive. Bilbo is here. In safety."

I let out a relieved sigh as Thorin was getting up to his feet, Dwalin and Fili helping him. I did not await that Thorin would give me a look filled with anger.

"You. What have you done? You almost got yourself killed!"

Thorin was approaching me. I didn´t know what to do or say. "Didn´t I say that you will be a burden? That you won´t survive in the wilderness? That you don´t have a place among us?"

I looked down, not wanting to meet his piercing blue eyes. Did I do something wrong?

"I have never been so wrong in my life." And then he hugged me tightly, as if he was afraid of letting go of me. I was shocked. I didn´t think that he would thank me. Or anything. I just did what I felt was right. Anyone would have done the same thing in my place.

The whole company rejoiced and gave us approving smiles. I found myself smiling and I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around his larger stature. The hug ended and I was a bit confused at the sudden change in Thorin´s behavior. " I am sorry that I doubted you." Thorin said. He apologized? He must have seriously hit his head. I should have a look at his injuries later. For now...

"No, I would be doubting myself. I am no hero or warrior." I glanced at Gandalf. "Not even a burglar." Gandalf smiled at me. So did Thorin. His smile however heated me up from the inside. For the very first time, he smiled at me. I saw the eagles flying away back to their homes.

Thorin´s gaze fixated on something behind me. I turned around. "Is that what I think it is?"

Thorin, Gandalf and Company (and me) walked to the edge of the rock.

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. Last one of the biggest dwarf kingdoms in the Middle Earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said with a faint smile.

"A raven! Birds are returning to the mountain!"

"My dear Oin, that was a thrush."

"We should take that as an omen. A good one." Thorin glanced at me.

I nodded. "You are right. We surely have the worst behind us."

I couldn´t take my eyes off Thorin who was smiling the whole time. Is it because he finally saw his home? I liked this Thorin more than the one who loathed me and looked down on me. It seems like I reached what I wanted to reach.

Thorin´s recognition.

But this was only the beginning.

AN/ Since the new movie isn´t out yet and won´t be for a long time, get ready for a lot of Bagginshield moments that are coming your way. As my dear sis once said when she read over and over majority of my fics. "Your yaoi obsession is very unhealthy. I feel responsible that I showed it to you."

So hooray for big sisters all around the world who loove yaoi and want to share the love of it with their younger sisters. I hope that someone is blessed with such siblings. n_n

If you liked this chapter, leave me a review.


	4. A break by the lake

Thorin had his sight set on his home in the distance. Balin and Dwalin put out a vote if they should stay at the small lake they found and rest for the night or travel further. Most of company voted to stay there.

Bilbo took it upon himself to dress Thorin´s wounds. He said something about his family´s healing abilities and he´s lucky that he is here.

Thorin couldn´t agree more. He patted the hobbit and he gave him a strange look. "Well then. Let us go to the lake so you can show me your healing abilities." The rest of the Company continued to set up camp, make jokes and so on. Bilbo chuckled. He really liked this new Thorin more and more.

Thorin was bruised and wounded, but he still had his pride. He would never ask for help. They walked slowly to the lake. However, he tripped on a stone he didn´t see and his injuries hurt even more. He hissed out in pain.

Bilbo saw the situation and offered him his shoulder. Thorin growled. Bilbo gave him a look filled with worry. "This is not the time to be prideful, Thorin Oakenshield. You do not have to pretend to be alright in my presence. I am not your subject or anything. Now take up my offer."

Thorin let out a growl full of defeat. "You are very strange, Master Baggins. You really are different. You even saved my life. I thank you for that and I am in your debt."

Bilbo waved it away like some bothersome fly. "Do not mention it. I did what I thought was right. I could not abandon you. And you are not in my debt. AND please, refrain from calling me Master Baggins. Call me simply Bilbo. You make it sound like we are complete strangers."

Thorin finally used Bilbo´s shoulder as support and together they arrived before the lake with beautiful scenery. If Bilbo wasn´t occupied with a weakened Thorin, he would admire the greenery a lot more. "Thorin, we should go to water. I should properly clean out your wounds. I don´t want you to catch some nasty infection."

Dwarf gazed him down with his piercing eyes. "Very well." Thorin let go of him and started to undress. His heavy coat fell to the ground, revealing him in a shirt. He still had pants and boots on. Bilbo started to undress, too. He followed Thorin´s example and stripped down, sliding his jacket without buttons and shirt on the ground. Now he was standing half naked, only in pants.

Thorin fixated his gaze at Bilbo who suddenly felt very, very naked. Embarrassed he entered the water and waited for Thorin. He discarted his shirt and joined Bilbo in water, but they entered the water only so much that it reached to their knees and in Bilbo´s case above his waist a little. That is why he put down his upper garments.

"Master Baggins...Bilbo… "

Bilbo silenced him with a single raised finger. "Shhh... leave it to me."

Bilbo got closer and closer to Thorin. He clearly saw the warg bites and the wounds weren´t deep, thank goodness. Bilbo observed the wounds. "They aren´t too deep. That´s good. Um... you should close your eyes."

Thorin raised and eyebrow. The Halfling was behaving strangely. "Why?" Bilbo didn´t know what to say. Why? Because he is embarrassed, that´s why. Why is he feeling like this in the first place? They are friends. He just saved his life. "Never mind. Wait here for a second."

Bilbo went back to his and Thorin´s clothes and searched in his pocket for a herbal mixture he made at least some months ago. He conveniently took sme bandages from Balin, who had them. This mixture was highly effective and handed over in Baggins family for generations. It could heal almost anything.

Thorin looked at the Halfling kneeling down. He was searching for more bandages and muttered something under his nose. Proud dwarf soon found himself standing still and letting a hobbit clean out his wounds with crystal clear water. Which was very cold by the way. Bilbo was focused on his task and Thorin was focused on observing Bilbo´s hands trailing up and down his chest. Is the hobbit doing it on purpose? No, he surely wouldn´t. He never showed interest in him in _that_ way.

Against Thorin´s will his breathing started to quicken at the feel of hobbit´s delicate hands touching him. Bilbo noticed it. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concerned for Thorin´s health.

He asked way too innocently. He cannot be doing it on purpose, Thorin thought. "I am fine, Master Baggins…Bilbo. Please continue." Bilbo slowly, agonizingly brushed his fingers over Thorin´s chest, avoiding any contact with his wounds.

He had to admit that Thorin´s built was rather impressive. He had many battle scars (as Bilbo noticed when they undressed). Bilbo took his time, making sure that he did it right. When he finished, he stepped away from Thorin, who looked confused. "I think that is enough. Come out and sit on that rock over there." Bilbo pointed at a rock not far away. Thorin complied, exited water and sat down on the rock, waiting for Bilbo, who was searching for his medicine and bandages.

He kneeled down in front of Thorin. "Thorin, please do not move." Thorin found himself complying once more as he let Bilbo put on the healing salve. The proud dwarf was speechless. This was something he would never expect to happen. Not even in his wildest fantasies. Bilbo´s touch was smooth and soft like a feather. Thorin wanted to stop his hands and hold him close.

He shook that thought out of his head. What was wrong with him? Master Baggins... Bilbo saved his life. He didn´t have to, but he did. That must be the reason for his confusion and uncertainty. "Bilbo."

The hobbit was almost finished, wrapping up bandages around his shoulder. "Hmm?" Bilbo finished it, tore the end up a little and did a knot. "Yes?" Bilbo retorted. Thorin looked at him. "Why did you save me?"

Bilbo let out a sigh. "Didn´t I tell you already? I acted on emotion, an impulse of the moment. It was foolish, but I wanted to help you, to defend you. That was the very first time I didn´t care about what might happen to me. That I could die. I was... lost in the moment as they say."

Thorin continued to be curious about hobbit´s reasons. "And why did you feel that you had to help me, defend me?" Bilbo chuckled. "I do not know myself why I dashed to your rescue... I guess the Took side in me took over? No pun intended."

Both of them laughed at it. Then Bilbo touched his face. Thorin tensed up. "Hmmm... There is no helping it. Your bruises from the mace will eventually dissappear and -" He stopped speaking when Thorin grabbed his hands and held them. Thorin looked at Bilbo, who averted his gaze. "Look me in the eyes." Thorin said in a deep voice. Bilbo flinched a little, but he looked straight into Thorin´s eyes. They had unknown fire in them, which he never saw before. The silence was unbearable as they stared into each other´s eyes and Bilbo felt quite uncomfortable.

Finally, Thorin let go of Bilbo´s shaky hands and gently brushed his cheeks. Bilbo was stunned and couldn´t move away. It was as if Thorin held some mysterious power over him. Bilbo gulped down like a fish on the land. "T -Thorin... please..." Even he didn´t know for what exactly he was begging for and that terrified him. What was happening with him?

Thorin pulled him closer and closer and Bilbo felt flushed. His breathing became irregular as they were only a few inches away, their noses touching. Bilbo was feeling light headed. "Thor-"

His plea was stopped when Thorin sealed his lips with Bilbo´s, who was shocked. Thorin´s kissing him. **Him!** It couldn´t be real. The feeling of Thorin´s hands that held his in place, not allowing any form of escape. But did he want to escape?

Thorin let his passion take over and thoroughly explored Bilbo´s mouth. Bilbo moaned. The proud dwarf took as a sign of approval and deepened the kiss, tasting him. Now Bilbo was caught up in Thorin´s passion. He wrapped his hands around Thorin´s neck and kissed back with valor. They exchanged heated kisses. Thorin lifted him into his lap and Bilbo let Thorin hold him while they kissed.

Thorin´s injuries made themselves known as he hissed out from pain again, now in Bilbo´s mouth. He snapped out from the trance or enchantment or whatever it was, parted his lips from the injured dwarf, picked himself up from his lap (**his lap! **How shameful of you, Bilbo Baggins! He made a mental remark to himself) and stood up in a respectable distance between them again.

Both were breathing heavily and Thorin was still looking at him with that hypnotic look. "Bilbo. I... you... I don´t know what to say..."

"Then don´t say anything. No need to ruin this moment." Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but he reconsidered and didn´t say anything. Bilbo approached him, still blushing a little handing him over his shirt and coat. "Get dressed before you catch a cold. We are going back to the camp."

Thorin watched him in between as he was gettin dressed. Bilbo was silent and probably thought about what the hell just happened. Thorin wasn´t sure yet, but he wanted to test it. Once he was dressed again and Bilbo put the rest of the "magical healing salve" back into his pocket, he embraced him from behind. Bilbo´s eyes widened at his act.

Proud dwarf leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Maybe I am not worth of your love, but I will make you mine. I never felt this way before. Bilbo, you are very special to me. You were even before you saved my life. Excuse me for being selfish, but I won´t give up on you."

Bilbo blushed even more. "You are way too... direct. This is very sudden. "

Thorin´s embrace was so strong and ... so soothing. Bilbo relaxed in his arms. "Do you hate direct people?" Thorin questioned silently. "N-No. I am just not used to it."

Thorin´s breath tickled him. "Then allow me to get you used to it."

"I love you." Bilbo´s heart began beating crazily. "I love you, Bilbo. So please... fall in love with me, too."

Thorin tilted his head up so that he faced him and they kissed. "Tho-rin." Bilbo said, flushed.

They came back into reality and present when someone whistled.

The entire Company and Gandalf were staring at them. The whistle came from Kili, of course. Fili was grinning like crazy. Rest of the Company didn´t make any sort of expression. Only Balin had a content look on his face.

"Uncle Thorin! You did it!" Kili said it with a smirk on his face. He patted his brother on the shouder. "See, Fili? You didn´t believe me."

When Company and Gandalf shook off the momentary shock at first, they came to congratulate them. (in Kili´s and Fili´s cases tease them) Even Dwalin, who was always indifferent and stoic congratulated them. Bilbo blinked a few times. Congratulations? On what occasion? "Pardon me, but what is this about?"

Fili and Kili grabbed him each and hugged him. "We are happy that you would enter our family! Watching Uncle Thorin struggle was unbearable."

Thorin made a sound of protest. His nephews snickered. "**UNCLE BILBO**, we are happy that Uncle Thorin won´t be so grumpy. Maybe you will fix that bad mood he is always in and make him less grumpy."

Bilbo held back the urge to laugh. He wanted to tease Thorin a little, too. "I am working on it, my dear _future nephews_." Thorin let out a small whimper, but then he saw how Bilbo and his nephews stuck their tongues out at him.

"Very mature and funny, Master Baggins. I see you and my nephews get along very well."

Bilbo chuckled. "Of course, they are very good dwarves, just like their Uncle."

That completely shut Thorin up. There was no point in arguing. It looked like Bilbo and his nephews were already conspiring against him.

Thorin approached his nephews and Bilbo. He put his hands around them. "Let us return to the camp, shall we?"

Bilbo, Kili and Fili looked up at Thorin, who was smiling.

"Yes, let´s."

The Company walked back into the camp, occasionally teasing either Thorin or Bilbo about hobbit´s "healing abilities". Thorin didn´t mind them and neither did Bilbo. They walked hand in hand.

AN – I really hope this was to your taste. If not then.. oh well. One cannot fit everyone. More Bagginshield coming your way, so stay tuned!

A SMALL QUESTION : The love confession from Thorin was from a certain anime everyone who claims is a fuyoshi like myself should know. If you recognized it, then quickly PM me and you get a chance to be a part of conspiracy against Thorin. You know you want to make him upset a lot. n_n

OR… if your answer is right you can send me request for another story(Only a oneshot, though). I will do everything in my power to finish it.

So… the choice is yours, whoever answers right first. If no one knows the answer, I will reveal it in the next chapter. That´s all for now.


	5. A moment s rest

Gandalf led us on throught the wild. He had a foul mood which infected the whole Company, except me and Bilbo. Wizard suddenly stopped. Company halted. "Gandalf, what´s the matter?" I questioned.

"I am going to introduce you to someone who is very important. We don´t have our ponies nor provisions. All of you must behave, be very polite when I introduce you. I will introduce slowly two people and then next two and so on. You should beware; no one knows what might happen if he´s angry. But if he´s in good mood, he can be very nice person. I should warn you - he gets easily annoyed."

Both me and Bilbo didn´t get why would he introduce us to someone who has mood swings every five minutes and is possibly dangerous. My nephews protested very loudly and soon the rest of Company joined in. Only Balin and Dwalin stayed quiet.

They asked him questions like: Who is that man? Couldn´t you find someone less violent? Can´t you explain it one more time? "Etc.

I clearly saw that Gandalf was getting annoyed at the rest of The Company. "Do not ask me these stupid questions! We are near his house. If you want to know more, his name is Beorn and is a skin -changer and he is incredibly strong."

"What? Skinner? One who impersonates an otter for a hare if he fails to convince others that he is squirrel?" Bilbo said before thinking.

Gandalf was pale."Heavens, no, no, no!" He screamed. "Don´t be such a nitwit, Mister Baggins,please! In the name of all miracles do not say word skinner it in the hundred miles distance from his house! Also words like fur, muff - none of such unhappy words! He is a skin- changer. He can change his skin - sometimes he is a big black bear and sometimes he is tall, big black haired man with a beard. I cannot say anymore, but that should suffice. People say that he is a descendant of the ancient big bears from mountains, who lived here before the arrival of the goblins. Others say that he comes from the first people who lived here, ages ago before Smaug and other dragons came here and before orcs came from the north. I don´t know for sure, but I would say that the second saying is more believable. He is not one of those, who should be asked about. That´s more than you need to know. Now follow me."

Bilbo, me and others had a lot to think about and we didn´t ask anymore. I walked side by side with Bilbo who held my hand close. Since the lake incident, he clings to me. Not that I dislike that. I gave him a warm smile. He returned it and I squeezed his hand tighter.

Soon we reached a hill and we crossed it very slowly. It became too hot. We found a shade under a big tree. It was a very late afternoon, when we saw a beautiful greenery and a giant house. Gandalf turned to face the Company. "We are here. Mister Baggins, come with me. We will enter first. You will enter only when I call you or whistle. But remember, come only two people at a time! Thorin, you will go as next with Dori. Bombur is the fattest, so he goes as the last one. Come, Mister Baggins! Front gate shouldn´t be too far."

Bilbo wanted to follow Gandalf who already was searching for and entrance. "Thorin." I looked at a very flustered Bilbo. "Yes?"

Bilbo fidgeted nervously. "My hand. Your grip is too strong..." I realised that I am still holding his hand and let go immediatelly, feeling blood rush to my cheeks. "Who would have thought that Uncle Thorin would be so romantic and he would forget that he´s holding hands the whole day?" Fili whispered, but my sensitive ears catched it. Bilbo heard it, too. But he was too kind -hearted to scold my mischievous nephew. "See you in five minutes, Bilbo." I said to him. He nodded, smiled a little and and went over to Gandalf who finally found the entrance. I turned to Kili with a glare. "Kili, Fili, I am telling your mother about that incident from three years ago when we reclaim our home."

Kili smacked his brother on the head. "Ow! What was that for!" Fili let out a protesting scowl. "Uncle, please do _NOT _tell our mother about that! She will kill us!" I grinned. "That would certainly make things easier for me." Both my nephews went pale from the thought of my sister´s rage. "Boys. I was joking. But don´t let me hear such comments you said earlier and I will keep the secret." Fili and Kili nodded several times. The rest of Company had a good laugh about the two princes, so we almost missed the whistle that came from the inside halls.

Time to go. Dori followed me as we entered the huge hall and then even bigger room. I prepared my best smile I could manage in case this Beorn was in very bad mood.

Beorn was a good fellow in the end. Or he was in a good mood at least. I figured out Gandalf´s smart plan. If all of us came in at once, Beorn would have thrown us out. He was very interested in our story of how we fled from the Orc King, battled Azog the Defiler and how the Great Eagles rescued us.

Beorn let us stay at his house, we had a feast and then Company rested up. I was feeling a lot better. Maybe Bilbo´s healing salve was the cause. Rest of the Company went straight to sleep, tired from long days without much sleep and constant running.

We stayed a few days in Beorn´s care, who rarely showed up. Gandalf disappeared on the second day and the strange animals around the house were always nearby when one of us wanted something.

On the third day, me and Bilbo went for a stroll, he said something about my health and it isn´t healthy for me to stay inside the whole day while I am healing and he also wanted to change my bandages and check on the wounds. Bilbo walked a bit ahead of me, a little bag in his hand with the bandages and probably the rest of his really wonderful salve which was working greatly.

We walked a bit further into the woods when Bilbo held my hand. "Over there. A nice place." I nodded as we sat down next to each other. He pulled out the bandages and gave me a look before he put down my coat, then my tunic. He was about to take off my shirt, but I stopped him. He gazed at me, puzzled. "I like your eagerness, but I want to go slowly with you, get closer before we spend a night together."

Bilbo blushed all the way to his adorable ears. "Th- that´s not what I was thinking about! I was going to check on your wounds! I had no ulterior motives behind my -" He stopped when he heard my muffled chuckle. "You! That was so... and I almost fell for it." I chuckled some more and he formed a warm smile on his lips. "You look much better when you laugh and smile. It heats my heart up from inside. Your smile heats me up like a gentle fire burning in winter. " My feelings, exactly. Not caring for my wounds, I pulled my hobbit into an embrace. "I feel the same. When you laugh and smile, I feel like the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth." He returned my embrace, tilting his head head up and our lips met. As much as I enjoyed our kisses, Bilbo all of sudden got back on his feet, panting a little. "I have to check your wounds, Thorin."

I let out a low grunt. Bilbo wanted to put down my shirt, but I did it myself. He is way too tempting for me. I am a dwarf, he should realise that. And I am from Durin´s folk. Once we found our chosen one, we are passionate. Very passionate. This and the gold sickness were my family´s curses. Or so I heard from my father a long time ago. Now, when I am not even a king and can´t get my kingdom back, I can´t be with him the way I want. I want him to be mine.

The touch of his soft hands brought me back to present. "Thorin. I have to tell you something. You see... this healing salve is my own kind of treasure. The recipe is handed down in my family. My great great gradmother was a known healer. She was highly respected because she saved many lives. And then... a terrible thing has happened. Orcs invaded Shire and many, many hobbits were killed or badly injured. She, as the only healer in Shire helped the wounded with the best of her abilities. Many other women joined in, wanting to help. In the meantime, the battle was going on. The heads of Tooks and Brandybucks joined up in forces, trying to wipe out the orcs. They weren´t that many, but hobbits weren´t used to holding weapons. Only some Tooks were andventurous and brave." Bilbo stopped to inhale in air. I was listening, still not getting his point, but let him talk on.

"Then... a tragedy occured. Her fiancé, my great great gradfather was injured on the frontlines. His father was the head of the Took family and he fought alongside his father with bravery. But bravery alone wasn´t enough. He was struck down. He had grave injuries and when he was brought in one of the houses for the wounded in battle, she let out scream that waked up everyone, even my gradfather. He smiled at her despite his pain. She let another woman care for the wounded and ran to her fiance." Bilbo paused.

Now I was a bit interested in his story. Orcs came to Shire some decades ago? "Please, continue." He nodded and resumed his talking. "To cut the story short; we won in the end, but there were many fallen on our side. The head of Tooks killed the enemy leader and Lord Brandybuck then finished the remaining orcs off."

This was some interesting story. "And then? What happened to your great great grandparents?" I questioned calmly. Bilbo was rubbing the healing salve into my wounds. It hurt a little, but not as much now. He was being very gentle. "My grandmother didn´t know right away that the battle was won, but at a high price. She helped others, but her mind always wandered to her fiancé, who was slowly dying because of his deep wounds. She felt helpless. She desperately wanted to save him. Days went on, when finally, a messanger arrived at the door and said that they won the battle. The women rejoiced, but she didn´t. She knew that something bad must have happened because the messanger had a sad look on his face."

Bilbo stopped for a moment. I wanted to know the rest. "What happened as next?" He wrapped new bandages around my shoulder and continued. "She was a strong and stubborn woman. Women who already lost their husbands told her to stop struggling and let her fiancé go, why let him endure this pain any longer? But she didn´t listen to them. She went to her house, where she had all her herbs and brought them back with her. She experimented with a whole lot of new mixtures of various herbs, using them on him. None were working. And then... finally... a miracle happened. She invented a healing salve that could heal even grave inuries like my great great grandfather had. Once he opened his eyes, she hugged him tightly and all women in the room went silent. They saw the fruits of her love and devotion. She didn´t give up on him. When he was a lot better, he could move around and they went straight to the Took residence. They named her healing salve Goddess Miracle. They lived happily and went through the sorrow of losing so many dear friends, family was heavy, they found that their love was something beyond any measure." Bilbo finished the knot and looked me in the eyes, lovingly. "You see, Thorin, this is the legendary Goddess Miracle... which saved the life of my great great grandfather."

Now I finally understood the meaning behind this story. Love. Love can save someone dear to you. He leaned over me and put his hands on my chest, right on my heart. "I undestand now the story. Love can do wonders with people. Some may even turn mad without it. I swear on my life that with this Goddess Miracle and my own abilities I will help you. Now and ever. "

I reached out for his fingers and entwined them with mine. "In that case, I have a favor to ask for." Bilbo caressed my bare chest, avoiding the bandages. "Anything if it´s in my power." Still doubting himself, I see. Bilbo, you did so much for me already and now you are falling in love with me, as I wanted.

I gazed into his eyes. "There is a curse in my family and it´s gold sickness. When it comes over me, I won´t be able to defy it. I want you to free me from the curse if it came to that." Bilbo was surprised a bit. "How do I do that? Can I do it?"

I hesitated to answer him. So Bilbo helped me to get dressed and put his things back in the small bag. "Love, Bilbo. However, if it comes to an extreme stage, I won´t be able to distinguish between a friend or foe… or family or lover. The gold sickeness was horrible. My grandfather, Thror was in its power far too deep. He didn´t listen to me or my father at all. I fear that curse, Bilbo. I might do something I will regret for the rest of my life. Before it happens, I want you to stop me, snap me out of my state of madness. Will you do it if the gold sickness takes hold over me?"

In response, he cupped my face and something in his look was wistful and sad but at the same time I saw love. Love expression engraved into his warm, kind eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to save you. I swear on my life, Thorin. I won´t let that damned curse run rampant and out of control."

This promise calmed me down both emotionally and physically. I crossed the little remaining space between us and our lips joined. We sealed our promise with a sweet, loving kiss. Like last time, we were rudely interrupted. Kili and Fili stood in a distance from us. Kili covered Fili´s eyes. "Fii, you shouldn´t watch this."

Fili tried to put his brother´s hands down. "Why not? How come you can watch?"

Kili led his brother out of sight, still covering his eyes. "It comes with age, brother. Let´s leave Uncle Thorin and Uncle Bilbo alone." Fili protested, but Kili laughed at his brother´s attempt to shake off his hands. "Fii, you never beat me in hand to hand combat. I think Dwalin was too soft on you in the past. How about you train with him again? I will join in. "

I could hear Fili´s horrified cries from the bushes. "Noo, everything but not that!"

Kili laughed loudly and I was tempted to join in. Teasing Fili was becoming a habit of our family. Even their mother and my sister, Dis teased her younger son occasionally. Before they left us, Kili´s resonant voice boomed. "Uncle Thorin! Balin told us to relay the message that we are leaving at dusk, as you wanted. Do not take too long!"

My two nephews finally left us alone. I wanted to engrave this moment of peace in my memory, wishing that if would never end. Unfortunately, it did. I sighed heavily as we stood up and I made a step back towards Beorn´s house. "Thorin?"

Bilbo asked me, shyly. I looked at him. "Yes, Bilbo?" He came closer to and I could feel the scent that lingered around him. It was so… like Bilbo Baggins. He hugged me around my waist and burried his face in my coat. "I want you to remember that you have me now. I will gladly follow you anywhere. Not even the pits of Hell or the white fields in Heaven will separate us." I smiled at this. He really means it. "Does that mean what I think it means, Bilbo?" He pulled away from me a little and hazed me in eyes. I continued. "You love me." I said, confident smile formed on my lips. Bilbo blushed and turned to leave me and he marched away, grumbling under his breath. "Overconfident dwarf! Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" I caught his words and snickered. However, he heard it and stopped in his tracks. His face was still a bit red. "We should head back. Dusk is approaching as we speak."

I walked over to him and tousled his curly hair. "That we should. Balin will worry and send over my two nephews again. Let us head back, my hobbit."

Bilbo stayed silent and only nodded. I took his hand without hesitation and we slowly went back to Beorn´s house.

AN - Time is up! Nobody who reviewed wrote the answer to the love confession. So I will reveal it. It was from Junjou Romantica, episode 3. Too bad, no one won. Now that that´s over, get ready for the little action that follows. They enter Mirkwood and big spiders catch them! Enter ninja hobbit! n_n

…I saw a a crack video on youtube featuring Bilbo as ninja hobbit! I cracked up a lot and there were a lot of Bagginshield moments, too.


	6. Elves equals bad news

Elves equals bad news

He cursed that damned wizard who left them alone at the entrance to Mirkwood. And let me tell you, he wasn´t alone that cursed the wizard. Why leave them now? They didn´t buy his tale of dark powers gathering up somewhere. **NO.** But he left nevertheless, leaving thirteen annoyed dwarves and one pissed off hobbit before that forest, telling them to follow the road and under no circumstances leave it. And don´t drink that black water. It´s not healthy. Thank you very much for the info, Bilbo thought sarcastically, but kept quiet, almost biting holes in his tongue. It wasn´t the best idea to lower the morale even lower. For the sake of his sanity and there was another problem.

Thorin.

He hated elves with a fiery passion. Mirkwood was the territory of that one particular elf, which Thorin hated the most. Thranduil, King od Mirkwood. Bilbo wanted to go around (to avoid any conflicts with elves), but he knew that they were running out of time. Durin´s day was coming closer and closer and if they went around Mirkwood, they would lose a lot of time. So, Mirkwood was the last option left. Bilbo sighed wearily.

He was terribly wrong if he thought that the worst was behind them. If Thorin and that Thranduil meet, it´s going to end in a huge disaster and he is going to have a massive headache afterwards. Maybe he could ask Dori for some blended chamomile tea then.

The Company entered the forest. It was dark inside and Bilbo regretted that they had to enter that dark forest without any sunlight coming through the gigantic trees. Fili, Kili and Ori weren´t pleased much. Just like Bilbo. A dwarf hasn´t set foot in Mirkwood for at least two centuries, Balin informed him before he joined the rear with Dwalin and the Ri brothers.

Bilbo was still pissed off at Gandalf. How could he leave them alone, telling **him** that from now on, he has to watch over The Company? He really had no idea for what he signed in for. Is he now a babysitter or a burglar?

The hobbit wanted to end this quest and have a moment of peace at last. It wasn´t going to happen soon, though, Bilbo pondered, watching the back of Thorin who was walking before him. This quest is not a tad crazy. No, rather it is screaming with madness. They were battling with time! He knew exactly from the beginning that they would run a race with time, but this was mission impossible.

Maybe the dark forest influenced his thinking. His normal thoughts were optimistic (most of the time). Bilbo decided to remain silent for today and keep up the pace, because Kili and Fili were pestering Ori and Oin behind him. It made him uneasy. He felt like the forest watched them, listening in.

It seemed like he wasn´t the only one who had this feeling. Dwalin and Balin made the young princes stop bothering poor Ori and poor Oin. Young princes apologized for their behaviour. Oin who didn´t bother pulling out his ear trumpet didn´t hear well without it and he had no clue about whatsover Kili or Fili said to him. He just waved it off.

Bilbo watched Kili and Fili, glancing behind. Keep a watch over The Company. Really, Gandalf? Rather watch out for those two. Then, Bilbo was forced to stop, because he crashed into Thorin, who stood glued to the ground, his shoulders tense. Not to mention how the bumping made Bilbo fall to the ground.

Bilbo knew that something before them made Thorin stop and it wasn´t just passing by wild animals. He gathered himself up from the ground while Thorin knelt down and hid himself in a big bush. Bilbo followed his example and found another one, a bit smaller. The rest followed their moves and The Company watched the feast before them.

Elves were eating, drinking and singing merrily. Elves. Oh, no. Bilbo turned quickly to Thorin. He wanted to tell him to not do anything harsh that would endanger them. But when he glanced to the bush where Thorin was supposed to hide, he wasn´t there. Bilbo cursed silently. Great! Where did that hothead disappear to? The hobbit looked around. Everyone else was hiding, waiting for a signal to act. But Thorin wasn´t here to give it. Instead Bilbo gestured them to be quiet and keep low profile. Balin got the idea and nodded. He silently went over to Dwalin and told him to send the word further. Soon everyone got Bilbo´s message.

Now was a time for a normal talk with elves. They would listen to him. He went out of his hiding and approached the elves, who still didn´t see him.

That´s what Bilbo thought. They saw him and the others even before they hid. They just pretended to not notice them. Their leader, Legolas gave that order out in the elvish language, which Bilbo and dwarves didn´t understand. Legolas also saw one dwarf sneaking up on them from behind. This is going to be amusing, he thought. He and his people were getting bored. The spiders were acting up lately and he was send here with the best of fighters to keep a watch on the spiders and their nest, which wasn´t too far from their current position. They hoped that they would lure them out with fire and with the smell of meat.

Instead, they lured in dwarves. And one other who clearly wasn´t a Dwarf or a Man. No matter. They will wait until the small figure comes closer, then he puts out the fire, takes out the puny man and his companions still hiding and finally, the courageous, but stupid enough dwarf who decided to surprise attack him and his people. His father will be pleased that he caught trespassers wandering around their home. No one comes here lately. Not even Men. Because of the dark shadow which is growing inside Mirkwood and out of fear from the giant spiders. How they found their way inside was still a mystery to elves and his father, who was very worried about it.

Legolas as the prince felt that this is something he should do. But for today, catching dwarves was a more pressing matter. He barked out orders to his people and waited for that puny figure to come closer.

Bilbo felt alarmed, his sense of coming danger clouded his thinking. It would be safer to put on the Ring he found earlier. Somehow, he doubted these elves were friendly as he thought from a distance. Thorin was nowhere to be seen. Bilbo hoped that he wasn´t planning to do anything stupid. Like attack the elves or even worse - make them angry.

But as he knew Thorin, that was probably his plan. He made a few daring steps forward, feeling the eyes of Company on his back. They didn´t know about the Ring. Or his powers. He didn´t want to reveal his secret yet, so he decided against it. He must have caught Thorin´s pessimism. Surely not every elf is like Thranduil. These elves could be good people and not hostile. Right?

He entered the scene with the feasting elves, raising up his hands in a sign of peace and that he doesn´t mean harm. "Greetings, noble elves! I come in peace-"

Bilbo didn´t mean any harm, but the elves did. Legolas swiftly put out the fire and suddenly, all of them were enveloped in pitch black darkness. Bilbo stopped in his tracks, his mind going blank. This wasn´t something he welcomed. He didn´t know how he managed to get himself into situations like this one. He heard many voices at once. Some were speaking in elvish and then, he heard the voices of the dwarves. Mainly Kili and Fili, screaming out his name. Those two! They could at least remain silent in a dire situation like this! He went back to them, but then he felt a brief, but sharp pain as someone chopped his sensitive neck with a precise chop, making him stop and fall unconsious instantly. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, not able to move. The last thought before his lights were knocked out was about Thorin and Company. He hoped they escaped somehow. If not, this was his fault. Well, partly Thorin´s, too.

;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Thorin warily progressed from behind, his eyes focused on the elves. Oh, how he hated them. These tree-shaggers were nothing but troublesome. Even that Lord Elrond tried to stop them. And he was pretty much polite, but still Thorin felt uneasy in his presence. And that shrewd, no good Elven King? He hated his constant smug. One day, he will wipe it off his face!

Just before he entered the scene with feasting elves, he saw Bilbo coming closer and closer from different direction. Thorin knew that acting alone was foolish and they could get caught or worse - killed. But this was the best option in his mind and Bilbo... he should have told him to not do anything before he left The Company behind him. Thorin felt as anger won over his rational thinking. These filthy tree -shaggers abandoned Erebor and his people when they needed help. This is something he could never forget.

Thorin stopped just before Bilbo came before those filthy elves, raising up his hands and then, darkness surrounded him. He didn´t even see his own hands. Thorin didn´t like the chances he and Company had. Dwarves were more resilient to darkness, but they didn´t have the sight of elves, so they couldn´t navigate in darkness without a worry that they would trip over something. Thorin was afraid. But not for himself or Company. Bilbo didn´t like darkness and it was possible that Bilbo was caught. The Company... they knew how to take care of themselves. He trusted Balin and Dwalin to maintain control in the chaos.

Voices. Many voices at once. Thorin heard the voices, which seemed distant and far away. He recognized voices of his nephews clearly.

"Uncle Thorin!"

"Bilbo!

"Uncle!"

"Bilbo!"

Thorin cursed silently under his breath. They should be quiet! They are giving out exact positions for the tree -shaggers and other feisty creatures lurking in this repugnant forest! Thorin ran in the way he heard their voices coming from, but soon was forced to stop when something (or someone) made him trip and he fell on his face. ( How uncouth of him!)Thorin pulled out his Orcrist angrily. He stood up and felt another person´s presence. He hoped it was someone from Company. But it wasn´t.

Suddenly a knife was pressed against his throat. "Do not think I won´t kill you, dwarf. Come quietly with me." Thorin heard as an elf said to him in a harsh tone. Who does he think he is? Telling him to surrender?

Thorin gritted his sword and the knife was pressed even more to his throat. "If you don´t care about your own life, then you should care about lives of your companions. We caught the remaining dwarves and that puny man of yours. If you don´t cooperate, I will give out an order to my men to kill them. Now, will you come with me quietly, dwarf?"

That elf was going on his nerves. Something told him that this elf wasn´t joking. Not that elves told jokes or understood jokes. What other choice did he have? As the leader, he had to comply to the wishes of this filthy tree - shagger. Company and Bilbo were caught. And it was all his fault. His hate for elves brought this upon him. But, if he was to be caught, he wanted to ensure the safety of Company. "If I go with you without putting up a fight... then I want to be sure that they are unharmed." Thorin said.

Legolas was caught in awe before the last dwarf standing before him. He lowered his knife. "I will take care of it personally. Now come." He gestured towards his men and four came. They made a circle around him, guiding him in the pitch dark forest. Legolas warned the surprisingly obedient dwarf. "Do not try to escape or attack us. Your companions would suffer and I am afraid I would have to break my word."

Thorin gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted to defy that bastard who reminded him of Thranduil with his over confident talk, as much as he wanted to slap him and kick the asses of tree - shaggers, he didn´t. They had the upper hand. For now. Thorin followed them silently, but his mind flew back to Bilbo, his nephews and his dear friends. "My companions... where are they?" He asked, not really thinking that smug bastard would tell him.

"My men are carrying them, dwarf. Now be quiet. You will meet with the King of Mirkwood very soon and he will decide the fate of you and your companions."

Thorin didn´t know what to think. Carrying them? So, they are unconscious or what? "Elf. You promised they would be unharmed. How dare you harm them!" Thorin growled out at the arrogant elf.

Legolas held down the urge to laugh. "Dwarf. I kept my word so far. We didn´t harm them. Just made them more obedient to our wishes."

Thorin cursed the elf and his men for disrupting his quest.

Legolas heard it and only smirked, but nobody saw it. He heard from his father that dwarves are easy to make angry and he wanted to try it out, since this was the first time he met them. The rumors about dwarves were true. This particular dwarf seemed like someone important and father ought to meet the dwarf.

They walked for some time, before a faint light shone from distance. Thorin´s eyes didn´t see what the light was for a while. Once they got closer and his weary eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he cursed his terrible luck. He wanted to avoid meeting the tree - shagger, Thranduil and his so called kingdom.

Thorin Oakenshield was standing before the entrance to that blasted palace. He wanted to turn around and see if his friends, nephews and Bilbo were really there with him, but the voice which greeted that arrogant elf paralyzed him. Not with fear. With unmeasurable hate.

Thranduil and his nasty minions (as Thorin called them) came to greet the elves. That smug bastard didn´t bow down to Thranduil.

Thorin didn´t notice anyone else, only the hateful elf who dared to smile at him like they were old friends.

"Welcome back, Legolas, my son."

Thorin was shocked a bit. So, that´s why his arrogant behaviour was so familiar! He is the son of Thranduil.

Thranduil approached him, standing face to face with Thorin. "I see you caught the one and only Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thror. Why were you sniffing around my kingdom, Thorin Oakenshield?" Thranduil asked.

Thorin didn´t let Thranduil provoke him. "We **were not** **sniffing **around. We were just trying to cross through the forest." Thorin answered, holding back his temper.

"And why were you and your companions in _my forest_ in the first place?" Thranduil asked another question.

This time, Thorin didn´t answer, glaring at the Elven King rather unfriendly.

Thranduil didn´t have the patience of his son, Legolas.

"Splendid! Legolas, take him and his companions to dungeons and lock them in until he or one of his friends tell us the truth. Even if their stubbornness lasted hundred years! Take them away!"

Thorin continued to glare at the Elven King while his arrogant son was tying up his hands with a rope and so did the other elves, tying up the members of Company. Thorin wasn´t happy with this. He would sooner die than tell and elf he hated from all of his heart his plans and intentions. His nephews, friends and Bilbo would never betray him. He was sure of it. Thorin didn´t know how to get out of this mess, but he couldn´t give up so soon.

He had a kingdom to free. For now, he had to obey. The lives of Company were on the line here, not just his own.

He followed the arrogant prince and his minions, feeling of resignation settled in his mind. It´s over. They will never reach Erebor. Free his kingdom and make his people happy. He would never leave the solitary cell. Never again to see the sunlight, his friends, nephews. And Bilbo. At that thought his blood froze in his veins. Bilbo who loved him and trusted him. Some had tried to pretend to love him, only just because of who he is, not because of his heart or personality. But Bilbo... he was different.

They reached the cells and someone untied his hands before he was brutally thrown in. Thorin landed on the rough stony ground. He only heard as someone locked the door.

Elves left, leaving the shaken up and angry Thorin, who felt utterly hopeless alone. He led all of them into their doom, their imprisonment and total humiliation. They were trapped.

And it seemed like escaping from here wasn´t going to be an easy task. But Thorin wasn´t one to give up so easily. They were caught, but not broken in spirit. They came so far... no stupid Elven King or his arrogant son and minions could stop him from freeing his home.

This was a little miscalculation that wasn´t anticipated.

Thorin was right when he thought that elves equals bad news for him and Company.

_**AN - Epic ninja hobbit action has to be postponed for a while. I left out the fight with spiders and changed the plot slightly ( for example Bombur falling in the water etc.), because I didn´t feel it was needed in my story. Thorin and Company were caught and there is nobody left to free them. Or is there?**_

_**I found a nice picture on deviantart, featuring Thorin and his funny and amusing hate towards elves. He really should try out a therapy.**_

_**Reviews would be welcomed, because I want to know your opinions, my dear readers. **_


End file.
